Applejack (EG)/Gallery/Spring Breakdown
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Overhead view of the Luxe Deluxe's pool area EGSB.png Applejack feeling seasick on the ship EGSB.png Fluttershy comforts a seasick Applejack EGSB.png Fluttershy trying to find the right word EGSB.png Fluttershy "luxurious" EGSB.png Applejack getting green in the face EGSB.png Applejack holding down her barf EGSB.png Applejack "forgotten to pack my sea legs" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie giving Applejack a smoothie EGSB.png Applejack looks at the offered smoothie EGSB.png Applejack unable to look at smoothie EGSB.png Sunset and girls look confused at Rainbow EGSB.png Rainbow's friends shocked by her scenario EGSB.png Fluttershy "is the sea monster okay" EGSB.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and AJ agree with Sunset EGSB.png Applejack "we couldn't even spend the day" EGSB.png Applejack "without creatin' a calamity" EGSB.png Equestria Girls in awkward silence EGSB.png Rarity thanking Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity hugging Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity "relax and do absolutely nothing" EGSB.png Rarity "tax-free shopping!" EGSB.png Rarity running to the clothing store EGSB.png Equestria Girls going their separate ways EGSB.png Applejack wanders the ship while seasick EGSB.png Micro Chips and friend eating shrimp EGSB.png Applejack sickened by shrimp smell EGSB.png Applejack walking queasily along the deck EGSB.png Applejack nauseous from ship's shaking EGSB.png Applejack leans over side of the ship EGSB.png Rainbow Dash greets seasick Applejack EGSB.png Applejack pretending not to be seasick EGSB.png Applejack still feeling seasick EGSB.png Applejack unable to hide seasickness EGSB.png Applejack wordlessly trying to explain EGSB.png Applejack seasick with hand on her hip EGSB.png Applejack gesturing 'no' with her hands EGSB.png Applejack gesturing at her stomach EGSB.png Applejack feverishly shaking her hands EGSB.png Rainbow grabs Applejack by the arms EGSB.png Rainbow Dash violently shaking Applejack EGSB.png Applejack nauseous from being shaken EGSB.png Applejack pushes Rainbow away from her EGSB.png Applejack swallowing her own vomit EGSB.png Applejack keeping her vomit down EGSB.png Applejack barfs over side of the ship EGSB.png Applejack glaring at Rainbow Dash EGSB.png Applejack wipes her mouth with a glare EGSB.png Distance view of the Rainbooms' stage EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle pacing left EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie look miserable EGSB.png Twilight getting her friends' attention EGSB.png Fluttershy sad over the petting zoo EGSB.png Fluttershy "it's just a zoo" EGSB.png Applejack seasick behind Fluttershy EGSB.png Applejack "she sure wasn't helpin' me" EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie not having fun EGSB.png Applejack runs away to barf again EGSB.png Applejack and Ragamuffin side-by-side EGSB.png Ragamuffin giving a goodbye salute EGSB.png Ragamuffin shaking Applejack's hand EGSB.png Applejack gets seasick in front of Ragamuffin EGSB.png Ragamuffin leaving the concert stage area EGSB.png Applejack runs off to hurl yet again EGSB.png Rainbooms getting ready to perform EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "let me see that smile" EGSB.png Applejack seasick while performing EGSB.png Applejack struggling to smile EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png Rarity and Applejack singing together EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ "absolutely amazing" EGSB.png Rainbow Dash feeling the crowd's energy EGSB.png Rainbow Dash starts to pony up EGSB.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ pony up EGSB.png Rainbow Dash hovering over the stage EGSB.png Equestria Girls nervous in the dark EGSB.png Rainbow Dash powering down EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "it's about to go down!" EGSB.png Cruise patrons panic around the stage EGSB.png Rainbow annoyed by panicking people EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "stop screaming!" EGSB.png Rainbow annoyed; friends deeply concerned EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Ship crew keeping the patrons calm EGSB.png Rainbooms looking nervous on the stage EGSB.png Applejack "now that it's dark" EGSB.png AJ "my brain won't know I'm on a boat" EGSB.png Applejack getting seasick yet again EGSB.png Applejack "it heard me" EGSB.png Applejack runs off to barf yet again EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "ruin our fun" EGSB.png Twilight runs off to take care of things EGSB.png Rainbow, Sunset, and Applejack on stage EGSB.png Rainbow's friends getting tired of her EGSB.png Sunset and Applejack are not with Rainbow EGSB.png Rainbow leads her friends to ship's stern EGSB.png Rainbow "this is more important" EGSB.png Rainbow's friends looking very annoyed EGSB.png Rainbow's friends look over the ship's edge EGSB.png Rainbow Dash looking puzzled at the water EGSB.png Mane 7 looking out at empty water EGSB.png Rainbow "whoosh-whoosh-whoosh" EGSB.png Rainbow "little ribbon thingies!" EGSB.png Twilight "the greatest magic of all" EGSB.png Twilight sarcastic "Mother Nature" EGSB.png Rainbow "we take no prisoners!" EGSB.png Twilight "where would we take them?" EGSB.png Rainbow walks up to rest of the girls EGSB.png Rainbow tries to get other girls on her side EGSB.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinkie looking away EGSB.png Rainbow turns her back on her friends EGSB.png Applejack seasick at the breakfast table EGSB.png Rarity comforts a seasick Applejack EGSB.png Twilight sad at the breakfast table EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle looking very sad EGSB.png Sunset sits down across from Twilight EGSB.png Twilight "I wasn't very nice to Rainbow" EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "no one's blaming you" EGSB.png Twilight puts her hand on Sunset's hand EGSB.png Sunset suggests making up with Rainbow EGSB.png Equestria Girls at the ship's starboard side EGSB.png Sunset about to go looking for Rainbow EGSB.png Sunset and girls all staring at Twilight EGSB.png Applejack "I'll fix the engine" EGSB.png Applejack forcing herself to stand upright EGSB.png Applejack feeling sick and dizzy EGSB.png Pinkie Pie keeps Applejack from falling EGSB.png Applejack holding in her seasickness EGSB.png AJ "not worse than losin' Rainbow Dash" EGSB.png Pinkie Pie saluting to Sunset Shimmer EGSB.png Pinkie Pie still thinking about the cake EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "keep people calm!" EGSB.png Rarity "inform the below-deck crew" EGSB.png Rarity being overly dramatic EGSB.png Rarity "one a lonely coal miner" EGSB.png Rarity "the other a sophisticated beauty" EGSB.png Applejack getting sick in front of Rarity EGSB.png Rarity blushing "I'll help Applejack" EGSB.png Applejack and ship crew try to fix the engines EGSB.png Applejack covered in sweat and oil EGSB.png Applejack speaking into walkie-talkie EGSB.png Applejack requesting a status update EGSB.png Applejack "I can't slow it down!" EGSB.png Applejack "we just lost steering!" EGSB.png Applejack thrown by the speeding ship EGSB.png Applejack and ship crew tossed by collision EGSB.png Equestria Girls on the tilting deck EGSB.png Equestria Girls try to keep balance EGSB.png RD, Twi, and Sunset flying onto the ship EGSB.png Equestria Girls happy to see their friends EGSB.png Mane Seven reunite on sinking ship EGSB.png Equestria Girls listening to Twilight EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle "who's with me?" EGSB.png Equestria Girls cheer with Twilight EGSB.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity join hands EGSB.png Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer join hands EGSB.png Equestria Girls powering up EGSB.png Mane 7 with cutie marks on their cheeks EGSB.png Equestria Girls fully ponied up EGSB.png Fluttershy "I'll get the animals!" EGSB.png Applejack springs into action EGSB.png Applejack running through lower decks EGSB.png Applejack hears a pounding sound EGSB.png Applejack hears pounding behind a door EGSB.png Applejack "stand back!" EGSB.png Applejack rolling up her sleeves EGSB.png Applejack grabbing the door frame EGSB.png Applejack pulls door off its hinges EGSB.png Applejack helping trapped passengers EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Applejack giving a thumbs-up EGSB.png Applejack "let's shove off!" EGSB.png Ship crew and passengers on the island EGSB.png Rarity handing lifejackets to Applejack EGSB.png Applejack puts an arm around Rarity EGSB.png Equestria Girls stranded on the island EGSB.png Sunset looks back at Staff of Sacanas EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png |index}}